And Then There Was Three
by MyLaWo
Summary: Santana was going to deliver bad news and then backed out. Leaving the club she bumped into Brittany. Brittany was beautiful and had amazing eyes. Santana felt like she met her soul mate. Problem is, exactly who is Brittany Pierce and what are her motives?
1. The Start

Chapter One:

"Quinn! Where's my black dress?" Santana was in a hurry to go meet one of her 'friends' for a 'friendly' gathering, according to Quinn.

"Santana, I have no idea. You just had it two weeks ago. It's not like I keep tabs on everything you wear and where you keep it." Quinn, Santana's roommate, was annoyed with the way Santana always misplaced things.

This was only their 3rd month of sharing an apartment. It was a 3 bedroom with a balcony, living room, kitchen, and 2 ½ bathrooms. It was one of the cheapest apartments that actually looked decent in New York. Quinn and Santana grew up together, they're both from Lima, Ohio, went to William McKinley High School, and they are inseparable. Only problem is they need a third roommate because they've been struggling to pay rent.

Santana just broke up with some guy who she claims was just a joke. Quinn didn't understand her sometimes because almost every guy she has hooked up with has been just a 'joke'. Quinn isn't looking for anyone she claims, but it'd help if she got laid once in a while. Quinn was always studying while Santana was out partying.

"So who's the lucky guy tonight?" Quinn made it a routine to know who Santana was going to be with even though she knew 80% of the time she wasn't going to get an answer, but she still enjoyed making Santana uncomfortable.

"No one." Santana turned and faced Quinn, who was standing in her doorway, and then turned back towards her closet. "Wait no. I was just going to go hang with Puck."

Quinn's face was emotionless. She was used to this and knew exactly what the two did when they were together.

15 minutes later Santana was dressed and putting on her mascara. She didn't put on as much make up as she did; actually, all she had on was mascara and eyeliner. Quinn was confused but knew not to ask any questions.

"Bye." Was all she heard before the door slammed and Santana was gone.

* * *

"Hey babe." Puck was beyond excited to be with Santana, especially since they haven't hung out in a long time.

"Hi." That was all she could muster up and brought a fake smile to her face. There was so much on her mind and she didn't want to be bothered, but didn't think she should avoid Puck anymore. Something had been eating away at her for a long time and she didn't want to keep it hidden any longer.

"How has life been Lopez?" Puck's smile was massive. "I knew I'd hear from you soon." He winked which caused her to cringe. This was all so wrong.

Staring at her drink and not Puck she knew she couldn't be here anymore. "I've got to go. Sorry this was a mistake."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Nothing.

"Santana… what did I do?" Puck's smile was gone and he looked concerned.

Again. Nothing came from Santana's lips.

"Look. We don't have to do anything. We can talk, or, you can talk and I'll listen." Puck knew at this point that something was _really _wrong.

Santana got up without looking at Puck and headed towards the door. The club was beyond packed and it was around 11pm. She only took a sip of the drink Puck ordered for her and was wishing she had more. She was walking close to the door when she looked back, to see if Puck was following her, and someone bumped into her and her purse fell from her hands. As she bent down she noticed someone else was doing the same thing. When she looked up and into the other person's eyes she could've sworn she was looking into the Caribbean Sea. "I-I… I'm so sorry" _What the fuck was that? _Santana thought to herself when she realized what just happened. Santana Lopez isn't one to stutter.

"Oh, it's fine" the blue eyed girl explained with a smile and at that point Santana relaxed, slightly.

Once the words escaped the girl's mouth Santana couldn't help but stare at her lips. For a second she remembered that she was suppose to be leaving, but then quickly abandoned the thought when the girl mumbled something.

"What?"

"Where you on your way out?" The girl's lips where slightly in a pout, but her eyes were filled with what seemed like hope.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm kind of busy." She knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for but it was the first thing she could think of.

"My name is Brittany, btw." The blo-_Brittany_ believed it would only be right to inform Santana of her name, and knew it was the right move when the brunette blushed.

"I'm Santana" she tried her best to keep her smile to minimum, but it was impossible to do such thing when she looked into Brittany's eyes.

She didn't usually give her name out to people she just met, unless it involved a wild night, but she knew that this wasn't the case. There was something about the way Brittany looked at her that made her lady parts tingle. Also, she was dying to know more about the stranger. She looked Brittany up and down starting from her feet, to her legs, to her stomach/breast, and then finally her face. She could tell that her skin most likely didn't tan well because of how fair her complexion is. Brittany was tall and her legs, _wow_, her legs were breath taking.

"Goodness, you are beautiful." Santana whispered to herself before she could think about what she was saying and it was too late to take it back. Scared of the other girl's reaction, Santana turned around and was about to walk out, but two seconds later felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she noticed how red Brittany's cheeks were from blushing so much.

"Thank you. I understand if you want to go. I think I've kept you long enough, even though I wish you could stay a while longer." Brittany is what some people would consider to be a rambler. "Hm, maybe I could get your number? Unless you think that's weird or something." Brittany thought about just walking away but knew that'd be rude.

Santana was astonished and slightly confused, but quickly shook her head. "Sure I'd love to give you my number, but only if you promise to use it." Santana said with a wink and had her mojo back.

"Ok. I promise." Brittany all but blurted while taking out her phone.

After a little small talk they said their goodbyes and Santana walked out grinning from ear to ear. She was astonished of the turn of events. She came to deliver bad news to Puck, backed out of it, ran into a woman, and ended up with a new number in her phone. She studied the number all the way home and then 10 minutes more when she got home and was changed for bed. She figured Quinn was sleeping considering she didn't get bombarded with a million and one questions when she walked in. It was only 1 am, but Quinn was the type who actually went to bed early whenever she had a class the next day.

Once she was in Bed Santana went back to the events that happened a few hours go. She wish she could've stayed longer, but then realized she had to get away from Puck. She decided it'd be best to sleep everything off and start fresh the next day. She closed her eyes and not even a second later where they open again when the familiar buzzing of her phone grabbed her attention. Santana all but jumped out of bed, raced to her dresser, and picked it up just to find out it was only Puck calling. Dropping her phone, shoulders slumped; she sulked back over to her bed. It took awhile to control her breathing, but eventually it was back to normal. She thought that maybe it was Brittany calling. Santana was shocked at how much she wanted to actually talk to Brittany. It was weird.

She laid in her bed all night trying to sleep, but was stuck with the image of the beautiful turquoise eyes and blonde hair in her mind. And with that, she knew it was going to be a _very _long night.


	2. The morning After

**So here's the 2nd chapter. I have no idea if this is any good so let me know. I was gonna had more but decided to leave they're interaction for the next chapter! I'm rambling now so goodbye and enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer): i dont own any characters and blah blah blah yeah whatever.**

* * *

Santana woke up with only a few hours of sleep from the night before; she just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of her life. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she had to use the bathroom. She got up and went to the bathroom and she smelled something scrumptious coming from the kitchen and knew Quinn was cooking breakfast when she noticed that it was a little after 9 am. Quinn took one morning class then she had 3 hours off and around 3:20 she headed to work at the library. Remembering her reason for getting out of bed she used the bathroom, went downstairs, and was surprised to see Quinn dancing and humming a song while she prepared an omelet.

"Hope you plan on making me one." Santana said, scaring Quinn shitless.

"You have two hands and you're fully capable of making your own… but I'm willing to make a deal If you spill the beans. I haven't seen you smile like that in ages"

"Nothing to spill here, I went to tell Puck something and then backed out of it. Then I met… never mind. That was all that happened." Santana was going to inform her of the girl she bumped into, but later changed her mind because there wasn't a point.

"That can't be all that happened considering you where gone for more than an hour"

"Ok, I might have had a conversation with some random chick in the club" Santana said as she tried to sound careless, but couldn't hold back the smile that was now on her lips.

"What was she like?" Quinn asked.

"She was alright. It was nothing serious and just forget the omelet I'm no longer hungry." And then Santana couldn't help but think about Brittany as she headed back upstairs.

Walking back to her room Santana felt like she was going to pass out at any giving moment because she was so tired. Her room was what people would say boring. The walls were black, her dressers where white, and her blankets and comforter were white with block floral print all over. When she lived with her parents her room was painted pink for her mother's liking and she had all types of animal print everywhere. Whenever she thought about it she couldn't help but feel relieved at her choice of design now. It made her feel as if she was finally in charge.

Back in High School, 12th grade, Santana came out to her parents. Both of her parents were shocked when she told them, but they kind of always knew. She was taken aback at the lack of yelling, but then relaxed when everything went back to normal. She has been out to her parents for about a year now, but they're the only ones who know about it. Even though her parent's reaction weren't bad she knew that the kids at her school would say harsh things to her. She didn't have too many friends, mainly the ones from Glee club, and a few people from other classes, but other than that she kept quiet. Afraid of the looks and consequences she simply kept to herself.

_**Buzz. Buzz.**_ "What the hell?" Santana heard her phone buzz a few times and just ignored it and try to go back to sleep. Unlike the other times when her phone would buzz and then stop it kept on going. Forcing herself out of bed and over towards where her pone was she picked it up and nearly dropped it once she saw the name appear. According to her phone she had 3 text messages; all from Brittany. A wave of excitement rushed through her and she let out a small squeal and then read each text.

**_Hey is this Santana… the one from the club the other night? -Brittany_**

**_I was just checking to make sure this wasn't a fake number. -Brittany_**

**_I'm starting to believe it is. Sorry for bothering you stranger. –Brittany_**

Letting a laugh pass her lips she began to compose a new text.

**_Hey! It's really me. Sorry I was sleeping.-Santana_**

Santana sat on her bed and waited. Not even a minute later did her phone beep indicting that she was getting a phone call.

**"Omg! I totally though you gave me a fake**" was the first thing Santana heard,

"Nope, it's me and I am real"

"**Well that's great because I was wondering if you'd like to hangout?"**

"Uhm, sure. When and where?"

"**There's a coffee shop about 10 minutes from I live. Maybe that'll work unless it's to far from you or something**"

"Alright text me the details and um I'll see" she said feeling kind of nervous.

**"Will do. Bye**" and with that Brittany hung up

45 minutes later and Santana was getting dressed and preparing to walk out the door wearing some light blue jeans, black V-neck, a gray scarf, and some sandals. It was just the beginning of spring so it was warm with nice breeze. Surprisingly the coffee place Brittany talked about was literally 15 minutes away from her and Quinn's apartment and she's never been to it.

Another surprising thing was how easy she agreed to hang out with this girl. She knew nothing about her besides the fact that her name was Brittany and she had amazing blue eyes. She usually wouldn't have given anyone a second thought but there was just something about the girl that captivated her. She wasn't sure how any of this would turn out and honestly didn't know how she wanted it to, but something made her want to get to know Brittany. It's not like she wanted to get with the girl, because at the moment she doesn't. All she wants it to be friends. Just friends.

Walking through the door she looked around and noticed Brittany sitting towards the back looking down on her phone with a frown on her face. Not liking the way seeing the blonde smile upset her she decided right there that she'd try her best to keep that frown away at all times. Walking towards her she took in the way that they were dressed alike but at the same time differently. Brittany was dressed in black jeans, a blue V-neck, a black scarf, with sandals. Finally arriving to the table she realized she was nervous and just stood there looking like a creep for a few seconds before clearing her throat.

* * *

**Hope it was good. R&R!**


End file.
